Hamtaro: Long Journey in Star Palace
by Truly Awesome
Summary: It seems as if Spat hamnapped Sparkle Bijou and Oshare! At the end Hamtaro finally feels love for one hamster... Read on.
1. The beginning

Hamtaro was sitting in his cage waiting for Laura to go. "Bye Hamtaro! Today we are going to go to a field trip!" Laura sqealed. "Huh.. What's a "field trip"..?" Hamtaro wondered. Then Laura left "Bye Laura! Have fun on your "field trip"!" Hamtaro said. "Time to visit the Ham-Hams!" Hamtaro said happily. "I heard Oshare and Sparkle are coming!!" He said, happy to see his friends. He went through his secret wall exit, and landed on the dog, Brandy. "Hiya Brandy! How are you?" Hamtaro asked. Brandy yawned in response, and Hamtaro slid over on his snout. "See you later Brandy!" Hamtaro said, trotting to the clubhouse. "Hey Hamtaro!" Sparkle said, being followed by Oshare. "Oh Sparkle! Wow, you're early. The rest of the Ham-Hams come early, but you guys are rare visitors." "Yez Hamtaro. We arr comeeng heere early for a zeeecret serprize!" Oshare said in her very thick French accent. "Let's go then." Hamtaro said. As the 3 walked inside, Bijou was hiding. "Juz what kind of serprize werre zey talking about..?" Bijou muttered. "No it can't be.." Bijou said. "What eef zey l-love heem??" Bijou said nervously. "I have to go ztop zem!" Bijou said. "Ham-Ha everyone! Oshare and Sparkle are here!" Hamtaro said happily. "HAM-HA SPARKLE! OSHARE!" The Ham-Hams yelled happily. "Today is August the 6th.." Sparkle said, blushing. "Yez 'Amtaro. Roday iz ze day you will *ahem* be mine!!" Oshare said, shoving Sparkle out of the way. "Huh? What's so special about today?" Hamtaro wondered. "OWWW!" Bijou yelled from the doorstep. "BIJOU? Are you OK??" Oshare said, woried. (She is her best friend after all!) "Uh Bijou? What's wrong?" Sparkle said also worried, but not as much as Oshare. "I-I zeem to have zprained my ankle..." Bijou said, trying her best to fake it. "Oh my gosh!! What are we going to do!!??" Hamtaro said panickly. Bijou blushed at this. "But I don't see a sprained ankle.." Sparkle said, wondering why she was being so suspicious. "Uh..." Bijou became REALLY nervous. "OK, just go to your space Bijou. Boss shall take you there." Pashmina said. Boss blushed hard while Bijou sighed sadly. "Uh come on Bijou.." Boss said in a delicate, suspicious manner. "Heke?" Hamtaro wondered. "Something doesn't feel right.." Sparkle said with a glare on her face. "Zame.." Oshare said. *BOOM* "HAHAHAHAHA!! Spat is back!! And hmm... a lot of good hams to hamnap... who will get hamnapped today??" Spat grinned evily. "And what brings you here? Did your sad pathetic life bring you here??" Sparkle yelled. "You heard her! Leave now! Ze club doezn't vant you here!" Oshare said. "Hmm.. I'll have an order of Oshare and Sparkle! They seem like rare visitors." Spat grinned evily. He used his magic, and Oshare and Sparkle started floating. "And the Snow Princess Bijou! Though she is a very common visitor, she is considered a princess, so.." Spat laughed evilly, coughing in the middle of his cackles. Bijou was magically dragged out of her space as well. Then he disappeared with the 3 ham girls. "Noo!" Hamtaro yelled pawing at Spat's smoke. The smoke seemed to form a picture of a pattern. It looked like a city with a giant star twatted between the houses.. which looked like only rich hams lived there. (Spat was trying to make a potion to make his smoke stop giving away the place he went to, but that went down as a bad fail.) "I think I can help here." Said Maxwell with his book. "You see.."

(Story Time)

"A young Prince Spat lived with his mother. His mother Queen RinRin, had another baby, Princess Harmony. The Prince was very kind and helped everyone in need. But one day that all changed. His teacher, tried to lure him into doing bad and evil things, and when his parents went on a date or something, that teacher was left to babysit Spat and Harmony. Then, while Harmony and Spat were sleeping, a report came that the Queen and the King were killed by that horrible hamster teacher. Spat was often abused, and Harmony got raped once(luckily she didn't get pregnant). Spat grew up miserably, and killed that hamster. He would usually be kind, but now hamnapped, stealed, and killed other hamsters to be happy. And the city..used to be cheerful and happy, but he turned it into his own palace."

(End of story)

A creepy silence hung. "Spat? A prince? HAHAHAHA! Good joke Maxwell! But this is serious, no?" Howdy said. "No, I'm serious. Spat was a prince." Maxwell said, glaring at Howdy. "Also the part where Harmony was his sister.." Boss said. "AND the part where he was like, kind.." Sandy said. "Ookyoo!" Penelope said with a wand. "Penelope? Where did you get that wand?" Pashmina asked worrily. Then she waved it in the air, and boom! Everything went black.


	2. The flower!

Hamtaro rubbed his eyes. "Huh..what is this place?.." Hamtaro asked. "Like H..Hamtaro..? Like, look at your self!" Sandy said. "Oh my gosh!!" What happened to me??!! And you guys too!!??" Hamtaro said, scared. Poof! "What are you guys doing here?" It was Harmony, in human ham form. "Well you see, Penelope found a wand in the wild. All she did was wave it around and everything went black and now we're here." Pashmina said, taking a huge gasp. "Huh.. I _was_ looking for my wand.." Harmony said. "That must've been like, your wand!" Sandy said. "Now you are in human ham form. You see, I have heard of the hamnapping of Oshare, Sparkle and Bijou. There is an ingredient here you will need for a potion to transport you to Star Palace. It is the Rina Rina Flower. A rare flower, 1 in 4,280 chance to find one." Harmony said. "But it would take us such a long time!" Pashmina said. "Come on Ham-Hams! Raise the spirit!" Harmony chanted, as the Ham-Hams searched frantically.

 **Meanwhile at Spat's Star Palace...(Hamster Form)**

"Vat are vee going to do?" Bijou said worridly. "I don't know Bijou.." Sparkle said. Oshare said nothing. She was thinking of Hamtaro. After all she liked him. But she has fell in love with 2 guys, Shinsaku and Pierre. She didn't want to leave Hamtaro for _any_ guy. She had this feeling for him, unlike the other 2. "I steel can't believe I cooldn't see it een heem bevore.." Oshare muttered to herself, ashamed. "I vet Hamtaro likes Sparkle.. she only vell in love with 1 guy unlike moi.. Or mayvee he likes Bijou, who has loved heem seenz as long az I can rememver.." Oshare said sadly. Bit she told herself to be happy for her friends if Hamtaro and them became a couple. "Oh hey Oshare, Sparkle and Bijou... as you can see something f*cking good is going to happen tonight.." Spat said, in his evilest manner.

 **Back at Hamtaro's(and the Ham-Hams) searching...**

"Oh yes. I forgot to tell you. While you rescue the 3 Ham-Hams, I have frozen time at Earth. So your owners won't go looking for you while you are on your quest. Good luck Ham-Hams!" Harmony said, before poofing off. A paper floated down. It was pure Harmony handwriting.

 _Dear Ham-Hams,_

 _The flower is a deep gold color. You'll know that flower when you see it!_

 _You can't miss a gold as beautiful as the Rina Rina flower!_

 _-Harmony_

"So the flower is a goldish color." Maxwell said. "But how will we ever find it?" Hamtaro asked worridly.


	3. Sparkle's Plan!

"Hmm.. I think there's a stradegy to doing this.." Maxwell said. "Yes now I remember! The key to finding it is to go to a patch of roses. The Rina Rina flower is basically a gold rose." "Like, OK. Let's go to like, the rose patch over there." Sandy said, pointing at the other side of the land. There was another human-ham, a brown and white one, with a ponytail(like Barrete's or Lazuli's), tail ponytail(like Sandy's tail), and pigtails(a bit like Bijou's). She was looking at a rose, sniffing it. "Oh Ham-Ha! I'm Hamtaro!" Hamtaro said, doing his kushi-kushi thing. "Oh, _hola_ Hamtaro." The brown and white human-ham said. Her accent definently was Hispanic. "I am Mindy." She said. "You see, we are trying to look for a Rina Rina flower. Do you, by chance, have any?" Maxwell said. " _Sí._ Wait here."

Mindy said, walking to her den. A male human-ham, with 4 children came out to greet them. " _Marhabaan._ I'm Hamiz, the husband of Mindy." Hamiz said. "Hamha! I'm Hamtaro!" Hamtaro said.

 **(Back at Oshare Sparkle and** **Bijou's horror)**

"Oh! How weell we eva get out ov here!" Bijou asked. "Don't worry, I have a plan!" Sparkle said, as she brushed her fur. She took some make up out and started decorating her face, Bijou's and Oshare's. She also got some weird American outfits. "Here's the plan. Bijou. Pretend you're allergic to this outfit. Oshare, I know this is kinda weird, but flirt with Spat." Oshare was disgusted by this, but agreed to do it to see Hamtaro again, and for her friends. "My outfit and make up blend in well with the cage's color. He'll think I'm gone, and with Bijou's fake allergy, he will have to do something about it, like calling a doctor. And with Oshare, he'll fall for her easily." Sparkle said, applying more make up on her arms, legs, and the rest of her body. "Ashoo! Ashoo! Oh, I'b teenk I'b allershic to ziz outfeet!" Bijou said, doing realistic sneezing sounds. Spat poofed in, black smoke pouring everywhere, making Bijou sneeze for real. "Ooh Spat! You're loookeeng real cute tooday, _non?"_ Oshare said, blowing kisses at him. "Spat blushed, but then realized that Sparkle wasn't in the cage. "Where's Sparkle???" "Ashoo! I zeally don know Spat.." Bijou said. "Come Spat! You arr zo cute!!" Oshare said, winking. Spat got a little lustful of Oshare, and through the bars, kissed her furiously. Oshare was disgusted, she tried to push Spat off, as his grip on her was making her body ache, as she was being pressed hard against the cold metal bars. "ASHOOO!!!" Bijou said, loudly, to distract Spat from force-kissing her friend. _Zparkle owez moi zo mush afterr zis!!!_ Oshare thought. "Oh, Bijou... Don't worry, I will only get a poison potion!!!" Spat said, tieing an orange sized metal ball on a chain to both Bijou and Oshare. "Get started looking for Sparkle, will you? And Oshare, we'll finish our makeout soon!!" Spat said. "Ugh!" Oshare muttered, as she wiped her mouth on her arm.

 ** _To be continued..._**


	4. Howdy and Bijou!

"Run!" Sparkle said when she got the key to Bijou and Oshare's chain. She unlocked the chains, but little did she know that Spat sent 3 evil servants to prevent them from going off premises. "Zp-Zparkle! Wash out!" Oshare said, pointing at the servants. The 3 girls ran as fast as they could, their hearts beating faster than a bunny hopping quickly.

 **Back to the rest of the Ham-Hams...** Howdy was fiddling with Dexter once again over who gets to have Pashmina. Pashmina had no romantical interests in neither of them, though. She had secret feelings for Skyham, the hamster of the sky. Skyham also returned feelings for Pashmina. But Pashmina was very close friends with Dexter and Howdy. Howdy ran away to the fence, he had to make up a plan to make Pashmina love him. On the other side, Dexter did the same. A red portalish kind of hole appeared. "Ahh.. my imagination! Oh! My red imagination! Reddy! Ha, ha! Get it? Reddy, Howdy's imagination!" Howdy laughed hysterically. "..." The Ham-Hams just stared at Howdy, each with that bored 'be quiet' face. "... Um Howdy? Run!" Maxwell yelled loudly. "Wha.." Howdy said, as soon as he felt himself get sucked in the hole. The exact same thing happened to Dexter except none of the Ham-Hams realized that he was gone, as they only paid attention to Howdy and his bad joke. When Howdy looked around, he didn't feel as tall. He touched his face. "Fur..." He muttered. He realized he was a hamster again, and he was incredibly close to Spat's Star Palace. He heard Bijou's screaming. "Ribon-chan?"(note: Ribon-chan is Bijou's Japanese name) Howdy called. He also heard Sparkle and Oshare but their voices seemed to fade away while Bijou's voice seemed to come nearer. "Maido-kun?" Bijou called out. (note 2: Maido-kun is Howdy's Japanese name) "Over here!" Howdy said. "Ahhh!" Bijou said, as her ribbons got loose and flew off one of her pig tails. Howdy ran out of the cave and grabbed Bijou's paw. The ribbon got stuck in a tree branch, while Howdy climbed it with a rock in one paw, and Bijou's paw in the other. Howdy threw the rock down at the servant and hit him perfectly in the eye, while Howdy got the ribbon and fled with Bijou. "Owww!" The servant wailed as his eye turned swollen. "Bijou? Are you OK?" Howdy said, as he tied Bijou's ribbon back on. "Vell... you zee, Zpat locked moi, Zparkle and Oshare up een a cage! Zparkle came up with a plan- a orrible one... and Zpat zent two zervantz avter uz! And then, you found moi." Bijou said. "Gee, that's a lot for _any_ hamster!" Howdy said, giving Bijou his best seeds that he bought along for the trip. "You..." The servant said with a tone, with a hand covering up his swollen eye. "You! Stay _away_ from Bijou, you cruel monster!" Howdy said, with a sunflower seed sword. "Hahaha! What's that? A kindergarten project? Get a _real_ sword kiddy!" The servant said, pulling a sword made of rock. This time Howdy got real furious. This sword was a gift from his father before he passed away- and some moron called it a kindergarden project!! Howdy walked up to the servant with his hands curled into fists tightly. "This? A kindergarden project? If you must know dumbass, my father was known as The Trickster! The strongest dueler in the hamster world!" Howdy said. "Ha! This is a joke, right? Don't worry.. there's a reason that your _friends_ despise having you around... for your pointless dumb jokes!" The servant said almost slashing Bijou, but Howdy pushed her away in time. "I've had _enough_ of you... if you think I'm joking..." Howdy slashed at the servant, using the Upside down Super cut leaving a severe cut on his arm. "..." The servant recognized that move.. The Upside down Super cut.. Where a hamster got upside down as soon as they saw an attack coming and jumped from his paws-and slashed their opponents while landing on the ground in their feet. The Trickster invented this move, but never let anyone beside his family know the secret to mastering this and many other moves. Howdy slashed,cut and jumped all over the servant, leaving him paralysed at the end of the duel. Howdy pushed him out the cave, and put his sunflower seed sword away. He grabbed Bijou's paws. Bijou blushed a little bit and she also noticed the tint of red on Howdy's cheeks. Bijou hugged Howdy. "Oh Howdy! I'm zo zorry I put you through zis drama!" Bijou said. "It's OK Bijou, it's no one's fault but Spat and his crew's." Howdy said, hugging her back. "And I wonderr how Zparkle anz Oshare are doing! I hope zey are OK!!" Bijou said, worried for her best friends. "I'm sure they're fine." Said Howdy, giving Bijou a rose. 'I love her..' Howdy thought. 'She's cute, nice, and the way she cutely mispronounces the English words..' Howdy said, fiercely blushing. But then, an image of Pashmina apeared in his head. He blushed even more with a picture of them both in his head. 'But I love Pashmina, too..' Howdy thought, sadly. 'I love Howdy... who knew he was related to The Trickster? He saved me-and got my ribbon for me **AND** gave me sunflower seeds' Bijou thought, blushing as well. Then... an image of Hamtaro appeared in her head. 'But... Hamtaro... he's nice and caring...' Bijou thought sadly.

 ** _To be continued..._**


	5. The fight and Sparkle's poisoned!

While Bijou and Howdy huddled together, trying to lie to themselves to stop liking each other, Sparkle met Dexter up on a mountainous cave. "That...that evil guard! What an insolant hamster!" Sparkle said, with a glare. "It was scary you know? I almost got stabbed, but luckily followed my instincts to save you!" Dexter said, in his nerdy voice. "Haha! You're funny, Dexter!" Sparkle said. Sparkle just ended up finishing a song for Hamtaro, but a thought of sadness hit her. ' "My crush? Ha ha! I-i-it's Ha-H...Hamtaro!" Bijou said, hysterically blushing.' Sparkle thought. She remembered quite well of the moment when Bijou _finally_ admitted she had a crush on Hamtaro. 'I know! I'll make the song for Dexter! He _did_ save me after all!' The thought hit her in a good way. Sparkle thought more and more, like the day(not an episode) where Dexter and Sparkle danced together as she was the Princess and Dexter was Prince.She blushed a little, and Dexter was also falling in love with Sparkle. The evil servant was there, outside the cave. He shot some snow, half of the batch filled with mind controlling poison. "Look Dexter! It's snow!" Sparkle said, holding Dexter's paw. "Hey, Sparkle. I bet I can catch more than you!" Dexter said, sticking his toungue out, catching a regular, non-poisonous snowflake. "Think quickly! I'm Sparkle the popstar! It's hard to beat me!" Sparkle said. "I'm very difficult to be beaten over." Dexter said, in his advanced hamster vocabulary. "Huh?" Sparkle said, wondering what "difficult" and "beaten over" meant in Dexter's language. "It means it's very hard to win agianst me." Dexter clarified. "Forget that!" Sparkle said, catching a poisonous snowflake and swallowing it. "Ulghh..." Sparkle said, her stomach hurting. She felt something rising from below. Her fur spiked up in all directions. Her vision(which already sucks cuz she's a hamster and they have poor vision) became very blurred. "Spaark...Sperk...Saarkleee..." Dexter's voice became muffled badly. Part of Sparkle's brain got controlled, about 10%. "You son of a..." Sparkle said, her extended claws out, but controlling herself. "I...fu...Sorry...I hate...S-sorry..." Sparkle said, straining hard to control herself. Dexter being the nerd he was said, "I'm nearly sure that you just got Poikillainious!". "What...fu...is...I hate y...Poikil...Poikillanious..?" Sparkle said, almost fainting. "It'saee kinfa froichun vrats manmade!" Sparkle didn't understand Dexter, his voice was too muffled! Dexter looked frantically for a Rina Rina Flower petal. He couldn't use a petal from the Rina Rina Flower that the rest of the gang had. They needed 100% of the flower to restore peace with Harmony and Spat. None of them really die, and the formula kept Spat in peace for 50 years, mainly because he will lose his fur if he tries to do anything bad. Dexter held Sparkle's paw and ran out of the cave when they saw the servant. The servant was incredibly dumb though, and got confused by Dexter's language easily. "Hopefully a feline kills you, you are a disgrace to this universe!" Dexter shouted while throwing cracked glass that he found in the snow and threw it at him. "Hu-owwww!" The servant yelped. Just then, they found a den near the palace. They heard a bit of soft talking. "Oh Howdy! I never realized that you could be so...amazing!" "Bijou...there's a reason why your name means jewel...because you are a special jewel in this world!" The converstation though, took Dexter thinking the wrong thing. Sparkle got control of herself for now, so she giggled. "Hehe... I think Bijou forgot a little about a certain ham..." Sparkle. said. "Yep. Double crush..." Dexter said, surprised when he realized that Sparkle was blushing... at him. 'I think Howdy is over Pashmina! Pashmina...you're mine! But Sparkle...?' Dexter thought. "Hello! -Nano!" Sparkle yelled in the cave. "S-S-Sparkle? W-what are y-you doing here?" Howdy said, shocked that Sparkle found him hugging Bijou. "Oh...sorry! Didn't mean to disrupt you! -Nano!" Sparkle said, with a smirk. "Yeah!! Anz vat iz eet with ze 'nano' teeng?" Bijou asked, burying her blushing face in Howdy's chest. "I think it is a good catchphrase for an incredible popstar like me! -Nano!" Sparkle said. "Heey! How...Wow bad timing, Sparkle, we forgot about _Howdy's_ new crush!" Dexter said, smirkingly. This made Howdy and Bijou's face turn redder than a tomato. "And _Bijou's_ new crush too! Yay! -Nano!" Sparkle said, hi-fiving Dexter. "DEXTER!" Howdy yelled. "JUZ SHUZ UP!" Bijou yelled too. "But what's wrong? We think it's _adorable!_ Very _kawaii!_ Aww Howjou!" Dexter said. "Too cute! Wait till Hamtaro figures it out! -Nano!" Sparkle said. "Zparkle...eef you tell 'Amtaro anyteeng...I weel alzo tell heem about you anz Dexter!!" Bijou said, in a dark, harsh tone. Sparkle hugged Dexter tightly. Dexter was surprised, and once again, blushed. "And I _do_ like Dexter!" Sparkle said. "I didn't want to interfere with your _relationship_ with Hamtaro! But it looks like _you_ love Howdy, so I guess Oshare gets Hamtaro! -NA-NO!" "B-but...I deedeen't vant to eenterrvere weeth _your_ relashunship weeth 'Amtaro!" Bijou said, looking down, but still hugging Howdy.

 ** _To be continued..._**


	6. Oshare and the Zuperine Tangerine piece!

"I love Howdy too!" Bijou said, kissing Howdy. "B...Bijou?" Howdy blushed. "Ha! What happened to Hamtaro? -Nano!" Sparkle snorted. "I veel alwayz have a teeng forr 'Amtaro, but I rreally love Howdy! But 'Amtaro veel alwayz have a zpeshul pieze ov moi heart." Bijou said. "Same with Dexter. I will still have a small crush on Hamtaro, but Dexter...I love his nerdy personality! -Nano!" Spakle blushed and kissed Dexter. The boys agreed, Dexter and Howdy, for they still loved Pashmina, but accepted Sparkle and Bijou.

 **Back to the rest of the Ham-Hams...**

"Where's Dexter??" Pashmina asked woriedly. "I'm sure he got sucked in the portal, too." Maxwell said, holding hands with his girlfriend, Sandy. Poof! Harmony appeared with a pot. "Ah! A Rina Rina rose! Good job Ham-Hams! Let me see it!" Harmony said. She mixed flour, water, and some sort of spice. She added the flower, and it melted, turning the porridge to a goldish color. "Now you need 2 more ingredients. A Zuperine Tangerine piece. A _piece_ though. Not the entire thing. And a Zuperine Tangerine can be found in a goldish colored tree, goldish bark. "Trees? But we're Ham-Humans! We can't climb, we can fall!" Oxnard said, his ears hanging low. "Shut up, as long as we can bring _Bijou_ \- the girls and Dexter and Howdy, we'll do it!" Boss said. From far, Hamtaro spotted a golden bark tree. "Ahh! Over there!" Hamtaro said. He ran, spotting a golden tangerine. "Harmony, is this it?" "Yes! Now put a **_PIECE_** in." Harmony said, as Hamtaro peeled it. "Ah...Hamtaro! What are ou doing?" Mindy shouted from afar. "Oh Mindy! We need a tangerine, that's all. "O, okay. Just make sure you don't take more than 2, the tree _is_ our property and food source for our kids." Mindy shouted as she got some sunflowers and nibbled them with Hamiz. "Mom, I'm hungaary." One of their kids said. "Oh okay, _quédate aquí_." Mindy said. "Hamtaro, toss me a tangerine _por favor_?" Mindy asked, running closer to the Ham-Hams. "Here!" Hamtaro tossed a normal tangerine to Mindy, who caught it perfectly. "Gracias! Bye!" Mindy yelled,running back to her husband and kids. "OK." Harmony said, watching Hamtaro peel the tangerine and put a piece in the pot. The weird porridge bubbled fiercely, getting warmer and warmer until some of the grass around them started to turn yellow into hay. "Wow... my fur-I mean skin feels sticky..." Boss said. "Ehh, it's normal, once my fur turned into a dark color like brownish yellow. Don't worry." Harmony said.

 ** _Back to Oshare's misery..._**

Oshare was alone in the mountain, looking at Star Palace. "Oh, non non, deez iz not a good place for moi." Oshare whispered sadly. Oshare heard some footsteps. "Bon...jour?" Oshare said nervously. The footsteps came closer with a scary voice. Oshare realized it was the servant, and she ran for her dear life. "Get away from moi vou orrible monster!" Oshare yelled as she ran. "You just don't know when to quit do you?... Just come over here. Because you'll die either way." The servant said, with a blood coated knife. It had the scent of past generation hamsters who had to suffer unfortunate deaths. Some time passed, and Oshare luckily lost him. "Vell eef I die, I die. Vut not witout telling 'Amtaro avout moi veelingz vor heem." Oshare said, her paws rolled in into fists. She found an island far away, on the mountain. "Ahh! A bootivul zight!" Oshare said. "I have to go zere!" Oshare said, taking a leaf to float down the mountain. "Vuow! Vat a zight!" Oshare said, looking at the city that the island had. She couldn't see it well, but she could see all the colors... a concert was going on!

 ** _To be continued..._**


	7. Oshare's reflections

Oshare looked at the small island, but instead of lights going everywhere like a concert, she saw more familiar faces in it. The leaf was going to land in the water, and Oshare quickly panicked until she saw a log floating, and jumped on it. "Huh..." Oshare said. The concert look was fading away quickly being replaced with familiar faces, but she couldn't tell who's face was there. The log eventually got to the island when Oshare finally realized she was looking at Shinsaku's reflection. But it _wasn't_ _really_ a reflection... It was more of a painful memory. The scene on the mirror... It was showing when Shinsaku broke up with Oshare. "Eez...eez zat...Shinzaku?..." Oshare asked. "But Oshare! I want to explore, earn things myself! I don't want to be handed everything in life. But I'm _sure_ you were just raised that way... I can't handle being locked up in a _fancy_ cage, being held a strawberry treat while trying on new outfits every **_DAMN_** second of my life! Oshare... you are one _s...spoiled..._ _r_ _..rat..._ " Shinsaku yelled through the reflection. Oshare felt a tear rolling on her cheek. "I...I have made a miz..miztake.." Oshare said, more tears coming. But the giant mirrors weren't done. Next it showed Pierre breaking up with her. "Oshare... I don't want to hurt you in any way, but..." Pierre said. A girl ham walked in. She was a French hamie too, fur dyed pink, perfect blue sharp eyes,and pigtails that were a perfect shade of dyed purple. "Oh! Bonjour, Oshare!" She said, kissing Pierre on the cheek later. "And weeth zis luck, there'z no point een trying to ween 'Amtaro anymore. I'll probably...(She started sniffling again) j..juz look like a...a z...zlut een...een front of 'Amtaro..." Oshare said sobbing. Oshare kept on thinking of how slutty she must seem to her friends. Then the mirrors started reflecting something... something extremely odd.. It showed her mother... in a hospital.. "Oh _non..._ Zat eez... moi..moi mozer een 'orrible pain!" But instead of sobbing some more, Oshare realized the whole point, and by now, the mirror was showing her dad being eaten by a raccoon, herself being caught by horrible humans, and Katrinne buying her, but finding out Oshare herself wasn't a regular hamster, but had a condition where she couldn't grow as much as regular hamsters, like Hamtaro. "Ohh...I zee ze point... Eet eez not deezcourageeng(discouraging) moi, but showing how mush I zuffered een life, and zat 'Amtaro eez moi cure! Eet eez telling moi to admeet moi veelingz vor heem!" Oshare said, with a blue sparkle in her eye. At this moment, the mirrors started glowing in rainbow colors. It got bright again, like how it looked when she was riding that leaf down the mountain, like a concert. Then she felt pressure under her paws. The ground under her paws erupted in a vastly color of blue, and a penny with a 4 leafed clover fell. "A..a zouveener!" Oshare said, with a smile. She then realized that the mirror also had a hint of black, tanish fur. She figured it was Boss. "Oh Bozz.." Oshare said, as she looked at the mirror. Boss seemed to blush a little in her first time visit to Japan, when she wanted to tell him about her "lover" Shinsaku. "...Oh non...oh non..." Oshare said, realizing that Boss was blushing _at_ her, he had feelings for her, but she blew it up with Shinsaku. And then in the next part, he blushed at her throughout the whole thing...just to have Oshare look at the picture of Pierre at the end. "I...I have made a..a huge meeztake." Oshare said sternly. "I owe Bozz so mush!" Oshare said, seing how selfish she was in those episodes. Then the mirror reflected the way she pretended that _she_ was the one who broke up with them. And in time to see the Ham-Hams' faces in the 2nd episode she was in. "..." Oshare just stared at her reflection. "I juz hope zat 'Amtaro believez moi, but zat'll ve a meeracle eef he douzn't notice how much of a zlut I look here. I juz deedeen't know how to tell ze Ham-Hams about zis!" Oshare yelled.

 ** _To be continued..._**


	8. Oshare x Hamtaro!

**(This is the last chapter for this story. I have a question for reviewers. If I were to make another Hamtaro fanfiction, should it be:**

 **-Hamtaro x Bijou**

 **-Hamtaro x Sparkle**

 **-Hamtaro x Lapis**

 **Plz review on which you think I should write about! The future Hamtaro story have these ships that I will write about.**

 **-Boss x Gelato**

 **-Pashmina x Skyham**

 **-Howdy x OC**

 **-Dexter x OC**

 **Sandy x Maxwell**

 **-Oxnard x Pepper** **and more! Now on to the story...)**

 ** _Back to the Human Hams_**...

"Great! Now the last ingredient... is found in only the mirror island in your hamster form. It is a piece of the _Legendary mirror._ It is so shiny that Spat can die from the brightness, but a piece will just lure him out." Harmony said. "Aww man! I just got used to the Human Ham form!" Boss exlaimed. "Your complaining is really immature." Stan said while winking at Pashmina. This earned a death stare from Pashmina and Sandy, but Pashmina cracked up soon after.

 ** _Back to Howdy, Bijou,Dexter and Sparkle_**

Sparkle was going insane now. "Grrraarre! Dex...fu...I..." But somehow, Dexter found a Rina Rina flower and fed it to his dear Sparkle. Sparkle felt calm all at once, relieving Howdy, Bijou, and Dexter. (If you are wondering what happened to the 2 servants not Oshare's, they got bundled up in an avalanche) Sparkle heard a thundering sound with some snow falling, and familiar yelling. "Haha! Ze ztupeed zervanz got ztuck in an avalanche!" Bijou giggled. "Well that's what they deserved!" Howdy and Dexter said at the same time. "And the avalanche barely missed here!" Sparkle, along with Bijou said, while looking at the rolling snow, not coming any nearer, but farther. The 4 hamsters burst into laughter. "Is it time for...you know... a joke..?" Howdy asked. The other 3 fell anime style. "I'm taking that as a yes!" Howdy said. "What do you get when you mix ugly servants with snow? A servalanche!" Howdy said, laughing at his own joke. The others, surprisingly laughed as well. "Wow Howdy, you have improved well, but I improved at an _esquisite_ level." Dexter said. "Heke?" The 3 others wondered. Than, Oshare came by, on a leaf again, chanting:"Bijou, Zparkle?" "Ah! Zat's Oshare!" Bijou said. "Oshare! In here!" "Ahh! That's Bijou!" Oshare said, while jumping off her leaf and walking in the cave. "Oshare!" Bijou said, while running to hug her friend. Oshare looked at her 4 leafed clovered penny and her _really super shiny_ piece of the shiniest mirror in the island. It nearly blinded her. Then, a crunch was heard. Oshare's servant! "Hehehe! I was hoping for a good cannibolism lunch!" He said, with a knife. Oshare rubbed her lucky penny between her fingers, and drew out the piece of shiny mirror. It _devoured_ the servant, completely, then to hear a poof. "Hello!" It was Hamtaro and the gang. "Hamtaro!" Oshare ran out of the cave to meet her friends-and Hamtaro of course. She gave Hamtaro her piece of shiny mirror. "I..I vant you to have zis!" Oshare said, with a crazy blush. The 3 others came out to greet there friends. Harmony's eyes glittered. "Oshare..where did you get this?" She asked. "Vrom zat island wiz ze mirrorz! It showed memoriez ov moi life. A piez vell vrom the shiniezt meerror, and I took eet az a zouvenier." Oshare said. Harmony had a huge smile on her face. "Hamtaro? Can I have that piece?" She asked. "Sure!" Hamtaro said with a grin on his face. Harmony got the porridge out and added the piece of mirror in. The porridge glittered. "Hamtaro? Can I talk to you...een private?" Oshare asked with a blush on her face. "Sure!" Hamtaro said.

"Hamtaro...I...I zeally l..love you..since Pierre left moi, wheech waz zome time ago, I had a crush on you..." Oshare said, looking down, expecting rejection. "Osh...Oshare...I kinda felt that around you! I never knew it was love though..." Hamtaro said. At this, Oshare's eyes gluttered, and she kissed Hamtaro on the cheek, making him blush. "I..love you Hamtaro.." Oshare said, hugging Hamtaro. "I love you too." Hamtaro said, hugging her back. "Hamtaro, Oshare!" Harmony said. "It's time." As Hamtaro and Oshare ran out with them, Oshare remembered the Boss thing. She gave him a 4 leafed clover that she found. Boss blushed a whole lot. Oshare also made lunch for the gang. "Thank you, Oshare." Hamtaro said. "Now...time for me to drink the potion and for you to go home, time unfrozen! Thank you so much for your help." Harmony said. "You're welcome!" The Ham-Hams shouted out. Then, with a poof, they reappeared at home. They planned for this adventure to become a true fairy tale, to be told amongst many new generations. And Oshare...she was planning on a wedding with her true love, Hamtaro.

 ** _The End_**


End file.
